Because of Someone
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Salir del closet, frente a toda la sociedad, es algo que Dave no estaba propuesto a intentar, no tan pronto. No pensaba exponerse hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando.


**Because of Someone**

_Por NamelessAnami_

**Parejas:** Blainofsky. Otras

**Género:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Mención de los personajes actuales de Glee, según van saliendo en Estados Unidos.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Glee como sus hermosos y geniales personajes no me pertenecen; de lo contrario, habría más de todos en pantalla

* * *

><p>Salir del closet, públicamente hablando, era para Dave una experiencia que siempre se le había figurado aterradora.<p>

Sentir las miradas de la gente, despreciándote, haciéndote sentir nada más que escoria, reprobando cada simple paso que dabas…era obra de suerte o milagros que muchos no terminaran hechos pedazos; al menos agradecía no ser él testigo de tales derrumbamientos. Sus padres lo sabían, lo aprobaban y apoyaban; Az, su hermano, su mejor amigo, incluso concluyó disculpándose por todos los insensibles comentarios acerca de 'maricas' y 'chupa pollas' que dejó salir a lo largo del tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. Pero Dave era realista, no le recriminaba nada en lo absoluto, pues varias de aquellas ofensas y mofas fueron creadas y encabezadas por él.

Ironías de la vida.

Hubo ocasiones incluso donde su padre le propuso cambiar de ambiente, abandonar McKinley e inscribirle en una escuela sólo para varones donde se aplicaba la ley de 'cero tolerancia contra el bulliying'. Estaba en Westerville, a un par de horas de camino, pero se negó; él era más un chico de campo, dudaba encajar con una bola de señoritos de alta sociedad, además estaba seguro de que su secreto se mantenía a salvo con 'la princesa' de Nuevas Direcciones.

Aún no comprendía como es que Kurt no lo odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su personalidad de 'perra desgraciada' o de 'reina del drama', pero agradecía su apoyo y su silencio. Por supuesto, pequeños detalles como aquel no eran justificación para la conducta molesta e insistente del hada: siempre intentaba empujarlo fuera del closet, obligarlo a que se declarara homosexual frente al resto de la escuela cuando todavía no se sentía ni cómodo ni preparado… pero dudaba que se trajera malas intenciones entre manos. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Hummel no era del tipo de gente que gusta de hacerle la vida imposible a los demás, incluso si se lo merecen.

Hummel…

Durante las vacaciones se dio un tiempo para preguntarse qué era la princesa para él.

Lo había besado, si. Conocía los puntos débiles de la princesa y viceversa, si. Disfrutaba del meneo cadencioso de ese redondo y suave trasero enfundado en pantalones que difícilmente harían respirar a sus piernas, al demonio que si; era un adolescente con las hormonas dominando sus acciones, después de todo. Gustaba de él, de su fuerza, entereza y valentía, si. Pero, ¿lo amaba? ¿Existía por Hummel algún sentimiento fuera de la atracción sexual y de la admiración pura y neta? Eso todavía no lo descubría.

Además, ¿Qué caso habría tenido descubrir sus sentimientos por Kurt? El muchacho tenía novio, un príncipe encantador que daba la cara por él, le protegía y lo amaba. No podía competir con el hobbit, dudaba siquiera poder ofrecerle la mitad de todas esas atenciones.

-Karofsky-y hablando del rey de Roma.

Se volvió a sus espaldas, suprimiendo sus intenciones de rodar los ojos cuando la los miembros de la comarca lo interceptaron con miradas decididas y guerreras. Como si fuere a meterse de nuevo con ellos.

-Berry, Hobbit, Hummel, Chang, Jones. ¿Se les ofrece algo?

Los ojos de las chicas y Kurt estaban llameantes, observándolo con miradas asesinas y las ansias por tomarlo del cuello y sacudirlo despiadadamente hasta la muerte impregnando el aire del pasillo. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Error. Pagara caro su descuidoapodos estabanodos estaban betados el cuello y sacudirlo despiadadamente hasta la muerte impregnando el aire día caro su descuido por llamar al principito como su cabeza le ordenó.

-Tranquilos-cual fue la sorpresa de Dave al ver a Frodo apretando cariñosamente la mano de Kurt, recibiendo un gesto de reproche de parte de su comitiva-Es una broma común: en Dalton mis compañeros me llamaban igual-sonrió con esa galantería tan suya, dando un paso al frente y encarando a Dave, alzando el rostro y confirmándole al gran oso lo corto de estatura que era. Tal vez rivalizaba con la Berry- Karofsky-él movió la cabeza, en señal de que le escuchaba-Sólo venimos a recordarte que hoy, después de las actividades de los clubes, será la primera sesión del club de LGBT al que Kurt te invitó el año pasado.

La respiración de Dave perdió su ritmo acompasado, se sentía como un animal acorralado, mirando a los rostros de cada una de ellas con mal disimulada desesperación, hasta que la mano del moreno le tomó la muñeca y anuló la actividad de sus pulmones, congelando cualquier orden dirigida a su cerebro-Tranquilo grandote, ellas no saben nada importante, pero están de acuerdo en que debes de educarte.

El susurro del príncipe lo dejó congelado, siendo capaz de escuchar a su propia garganta pasar dificultosamente saliva y perder detalle de cualquier rastro de conversación que prosiguiera.

Hummel tomó a su novio por los hombros y lo empujó fuera de su alcance, despidiéndose con un escueto 'nos vemos después de tu entrenamiento de futbol' antes de desvanecerse.

Eso estaba mal. Eso estaba muy, muy mal.

Incluso llegó a sopesar la idea de transferirse a Dalton.

El destino suele ser benevolente o despiadado, todo depende del caprichoso humor del mismo.

No se quejaba; no mucho, cuando menos. Esa tarde se celebraba la sexta sesión del grupo LGBT que Kurt había creado, ocupando como cede el salón del club coral a falta de locaciones. Repasó con pereza a cada uno de los miembros: no se extrañaba ver a todos los amigos de la princesa y el hobbit ahí, inclusive la presencia de la líder del club de luchas, del novio de la diva morena y de su hermano, era predecible. No había muchos más, a decir verdad, pero la participación de los nuevos de primer grado les subía la moral, idealizaban el educar a mentes jóvenes para evitarse los problemas que su generación debía enfrentar.

-¡Muy bien! Creo que eso es todo por hoy; gracias por su asistencia. Y no, Santana, dudo que en alguna de nuestras sesiones hablemos de…de…-las palabras quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Kurt, antes de que el moreno las retomara.

-Sexo gay o lésbico, no por el momento, al menos. Dudamos que a todos los miembros les interese una charla a detalle para evitar ciertos percances con la pareja.

Las orejas de Berry se encendieron de un tono granate similar al de Hummel, la latina se mofó de ellos al tomar la mano de Brit al salir, ignorando a un nervioso Finn y un curioso Puck, que cuchicheaba sinsentidos a la oreja de su gran amiga.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que al príncipe no le molestara hablar de ese tema?-Az se mofó con un resoplido de risa, echándose la mochila sobre el hombro, esperando al grandote sin despegar la mirada del cuadro frente a ellos.

-Mejor así, ¿cuánto te apuesto a que Kurt no ha investigado por sí mismo detalles acerca del placer sexual? ¿O de cómo hacerlo entre varones?

-¿Tú si?-alzó la mirada, sus ojos verdes reían mientras su hermano fingía una cara de horror de la que él se burló-¡AGH! ¡Olvídalo! ¡No quiero ni enterarme!

-Muy tarde, ahora serás víctima de una explicación con puntos y rayas acerca de cómo toquetear a un hombre. Créeme, es divertido.

-¡Para ti, hermano! Además, tu eres quién lo pondrá en práctica algún día, ¡no yo!

Ambos se rieron de su patética discusión, encaminándose a la entrada del salón hasta que una mano firme pero tranquila detuvo a David por el hombro. El grandote se sacudió, estaba ahí, otra vez, esa ausencia de aire. Dirigió la mirada a su espalda y se encontró con los enormes ojos hazel, suplicantes y silenciosos, del hobbit; éste movió la cabeza discretamente en dirección a su pareja, quien se despedía de la enana con aires de grandeza.

Sacándose a golpes la imagen de Anderson con un collar, orejas y cola de perro, Karofsky suspiró cansado; odiaba no poder salirse con la suya y verse con la tarea de acatar las inflexibles reglas de Kurt, sesión tras sesión.

-Amigo…

-Ya lo se, me adelantaré-concluyó el moreno con un movimiento de muñeca, tan hastiado como Dave en repetir su indeseable rutina-te espero en frente de mi auto; por mientras, iré a por Emily.

-Gracias, amigo-Azimio le guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta tras él. Un nuevo apretó en el hombro le transportó de vuelta a la realidad. Soltándose de los dedos de Blaine, el jugador se arrimó hasta las sillas y ocupó su sitio frente ambos.

¿Cómo estás? ¿Lo estás sobrellevando bien? ¿Hay algo en lo cual te podamos apoyar? Son las preguntas de protocolo; una tras otra, Dave las contestaba con la misma animosidad que se ocupa para hablarle a la pared. Agradecía enormemente la preocupación de esos dos; juraba que lo hacía, pero escucharlos, una y otra vez, con las mismas interrogaciones, con los mismos reclamos y métodos de convencimiento…de lo único que podía estar seguro es que si Hummel no dejaba a un lado su 'discurso de salir del closet', vería la mejor manera para callarle la boca.

Gruñó imperceptiblemente, desviando la atención del vivaz presidente del club al vicepresidente.

Blaine lo observaba, profundo, cariñoso, pidiéndole una disculpa silenciosa por la animosidad de su pareja, regalándole esa sonrisa que seguramente había cautivado a Hummel, poniéndolo a sus pies.

-Kurt, cariño, tranquilo-los dedos largos y mallugados del cantante cubrieron los labios de su pareja, tomándole de las mejillas para distraerlo-Está bien, comprendo lo mucho que esperas que David salga del closet con el fin de 'ayudarlo' a aceptarse a sí mismo; pero empujarlo de esa manera…no estás haciendo un mejor trabajo que el que hizo Finn con Santana.

No necesitó reparar en la expresión ofendida de Kurt, o en cualquier otro detalle insignificante. Habia una sola cosa la que Dave temía y esta misma se volvía realidad.

Ciertamente, el destino era caprichoso.

* * *

><p><strong>Va a ser algo terriblemente corto, o eso creo, una idea que se me pasó por la mente acerca de estos dos.<strong>

**Espero que llegue a parecerles interesante, no lo pensé tanto, pero creo que podría salir algo interesante. Sigo con 'Jealousy', seguramente actualizo el fin de semana :3**


End file.
